El camino a la familia
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Yuzu que ella sería la madre de aquellos cuatro chicos que conoció en su adolescencia, sólo se soltaria a reír. Desde el día que Yuushou conoció a Yuzu, no pudo evitar separar sus ojos enamorados de ella. Cambiar el destino y disfrutar s la familia. El amor de padres era grande y muy bien compartido a sus cuatro hijos.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Ayer salió justamente un pequeño epílogo del manga de Arc V. Algo que realmente me destruyo completamente porque sigo shippeando a Yuya y Yuzu. Y ahora me traen con que Yuzu se ve bonita con Yuushou como con sus cuatro mocosos. Fue algo realmente lindo, me gustó, me encantó. Al menos, puedo decir que el manga tuvo un buen final, el mejor final después del horrible y espantoso final que se crearon con el anime. ¡Me encantó! ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes**

* * *

Sonrisas y diversión. Alguno que otro regaño pero la sinceridad era la clave escencial para que la convivencia fuera perfecta. La honestidad y la amistad que se tenían. Las risas y el llanto. Los raspones y el doloroso alcohol para poder desinfectar la herida. El cariño y el amor que cada día crecía más con sólo ver aquellos rostros. La paz y tranquilidad de tenerlos bajo su cobijo, la suavidad de sus rostros y dormir abrazados. Eran cosas tan preciadas que uno aprendía a vivir en el momento que decidía tener una vida mucho más grande.

Yuzu sabía que el encuentro con Yuushou era algo ya destinado desde el momento que se topó con él. Las citas y las risas no paraban, los enojos y las reconciliaciones. El perdón como los abrazos y los besos. Las manos unidas y caminando a ese futuro brillante que deseaban. Ese amor que crecía frente a las adversidades, ese amor que seguía creciendo en el momento justo que dio el si. El crecer juntos y unir sus vidas en un futuro, era como un sueño que nunca creyó, se hiciera realidad. Un sueño imposible de crear pero con sólo tener su mano junto con la suya, mirarlo a los ojos y confiar en aquella sonrisa segura que le daba. Se dio cuenta de cuan verdadero podia llegar a ser aquella sensación, aquella realidad que le gusta vivir. Afrontar el mundo juntos, disfrutar de la convivencia en la pareja y al final, disfrutar el momento justo que se dieron cuenta que su familia iba a crecer más y más.

Los llantos infantiles, las pequeñas pisadas que los despertaban a tan temprana hora del día. Los pañales sucios y la idea de tener que sobrevivir a ellos por mucho tiempo. Los salpicones de agua y espuma en la pequeña tina. El desastre y la diversión de limpiar aquellas travesuras que por más que podrían enojarse, nunca lo podrían hacer, el amor era tan grande que sólo suspiraban y soltaban una risa, a pesar de todo, nunca los cambiarían, los amaban por igual. Las risas, los juguetes tirados en el piso y los crayones tirados en el piso después de una obra de arte en las paredes. La fría agua de una tarde preciosa en verano, las pequeñas flores creciendo con cuidado como diferentes juguetes de carritos regados por doquier. Las fotografías en la pared, en los muebles. Los libros en las estanterías, las herramientas entre los sillones y el osito de peluche en un lugar innalcanzable de ese pequeño que empezaba a llorar porque no lo podía alcanzar.

**-No llores Yuya** -Volteó al escuchar esa suave voz. Era la voz de mamá, hizo un adorable puchero, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y alzaba sus bracitos.**\- Ya estoy aquí mi pequeño niño**

Señalar el pequeño osito de peluche o la amenaza del llanto iba a crecer cada vez más, pequeños balbuceos, aún sin poder y querer mencionar palabra alguna. Rendirse y ofrecerle lo que tanto quería, sonreír de ternura por la forma en que lo abrazaba y peinar aquellos cabellos tan rebeldes y adorables.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería la madre de aquellos cuatro chicos que conoció en su adolescencia. Yuzu hubiera dicho que era una broma, se lanzaría a reír a carcajadas y sólo lo ignoraria para seguir con su vida. La forma en que su destino había estado enlazado desde un principio con ellos, la manera de ser de cada uno de ellos. Podía comprenderlo ahora. Podía reírse y a veces suspirar por no poder hacer nada por cambiar un poco su manera de ser. Amaba a cada pequeño que le hacía su tarde difícil pero divertida.

Ama a su primer hijo, Yuto. Cuando le pedía jugar en el parque o cuando le ayudaba en la cocina a preparar algún platillo delicioso. Ama a su segundo hijo, Yuri. Cuando le ayudaba a cuidar las flores del jardín o cuando se sentaban juntos en la sala de la casa a leer algún libro. Ama a su tercer hijo, Yugo. Que hacía travesuras con su pequeño patín como curar aquellos raspones que se hacía en sus caídas. Y ama a su cuarto hijo, Yuya. Ese pequeño bebé regordete que se la pasaba durmiendo y comiendo. Llorando para conseguir sus juguetes como su atención y pasando todo su tiempo riendo de lo que su padre como hermano hacían para él.

Su amor era bastante grande que tenía momento para poder compartir y pasar el tiempo con ellos. Ama a sus cuatro molestos y tiernos pequeños como también ama a su esposo, de quien se enamora cada día más de él. Con aquella sonrisa, con aquellos regalos y dulces noches a solas. El amor de Yuushou por su amada esposa que conoció aquella tarde y quedó enamorado sin poder separar su mirada de ella. De sus cuatro mocosos que le hacía la tarde divertida por cada aventura que vivían. De las enseñanzas que les daba a cada uno, de aquellos divertidos duelos como aquella forma divertida de armar y desarmar cosas.

Cambiar el destino, un nuevo camino que los cuatro puedan disfrutar con alegría. Un futuro diferente al que los cuatro hermanos tuvieron que sufrir. Cambiar el destino de cada uno de ellos, sin tener que separar sus caminos, con la alegría de que estarían juntos como la familia que eran.

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuya!**

Todos gritaban emocionados al pequeño bebé que ese día cumplía un año. Aplaudía y reía, abrazaba a mamá y papá. Veía a sus hermanos mayores hacer el ridículo por hacerlo sacar una sonrisa.

**-¡Te hice un delicioso desayuno! **-Gritaba Yuto.

**-¡Es mejor una hermosa flor!** -Gritaba Yuri.

**-¡Mejor un paseo en patín! **-Grito Yugo.

Reírse con ver como terminaban chocando y discutiendo porque el otro no veía las acciones del otro. Yuushou era quien detenía aquella pelea, Yuzu sólo sonreía mientras sólo se burlaba de sus hijos. Puede que su amor era grande por cada uno de ellos pero siempre iba amar un poquito más a ese pequeño bebé que la miraba con una sonrisa y soltaba una risita cuando tocaba su piel. Su familia había crecido de tal manera que eran tantos en esa casa pero daba igual, mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Mientras evitarán y cambiarán aquel tráfico futuro si una vez escucho que sus pequeños tendría. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarlo.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Yuya** -Sonrió la mujer.

Podía olvidar aquel pasado cuando su futuro estaba delante de ella. Yuzu podia amar a sus pequeños como su esposo. Podían estar seguros que el amor que los cuatro niños tendrían, los uniria mucho. Que los cuatro encontrarían aquel futuro brillante que desean. Y tanto Yuzu como Yuushou, podrían mirar a sus hijos crecer. Convertirse en grandes hombres, con la sonrisa en su rostro y con la tranquilidad de que no tendrán que pasar por eso otra vez. Pero mientras llega aquel futuro, podrían disfrutar de ese presente. Yuushou y Yuzu podrían reír y divertirse con sus hijos, cuidarlos y amar cada uno de ellos. Abrazarlos y contar historias, jugar y divertirse jugando como cuidando las plantas. Amar la risa del menor de la familia y tomarse millones de fotografias que al final, escogerian una que les guste para ponerla en un marco.

Aún faltaban cosas por vivir, por descubrir. Pero sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos, entonces nada podría cambiar. Su camino había empezado en el mismo momento que se volvieron a ver. Y terminaría en el momento que cada uno decidiera.

**Su destino era incierto y la familia era eterna.**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Ustedes que opinan ahora con este pequeño capítulo? No lo se pero estoy empezando a Shippear a Yuzu con Yuushou. Ahora que veo que los niños tienen buenos genes, son realmente lindos y adorables. Sólo por esta ocasión quiero shippearlos en el manga. Y me pasar shippeando con temor a que me destruya con Yuya y Yuzu.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 21 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
